Pills
by writingtotheskull
Summary: When Sherlock is put on pills that make him ordinary, he finds it difficult to adjust to new-found normalcy.
1. The Psychiatrist

**Disclaimer: No fanfic writer owns Sherlock, including me.**

Sherlock stared out of the car window. His family had forced him to get tested by a psychiatrist. Again. It was horrible stuff. He thought that Mummy could at least face it when she found out that her precious little baby was a high-functioning sociopath. Since he already knew what he was and that all the doctors were right, Sherlock decided to have some fun with this man.  
When Sherlock stepped inside the waiting room, he noticed the walls were lightly padded and were coated with a low-budget faint yellow paint to make psychos feel cozy and calm.  
"Mother, can't you tell? I don't fit in with any other children my age, I spend all my time experimenting with dead human body parts, and I've never honestly cared about anyone in the family."  
"Now Sherlock, you know that that's not true." said Mummy. A tear rolled down her left cheek. Not knowing why, Sherlock didn't care.

"So, Sherlock, your mother wants you to be tested again?" said doctor Erics, the psychiatrist.  
"Yes." Sherlock could see travel photographs that left him on the side. One part was always empty. This told him that he had no wife or girlfriend. His unshaven and unkept beard told him that he was either distracted or busy. The long lists of to-dos all over the room told him busy, and scatterbrained at that. He saw three kinds of hair all along his pants, two of them dog and one of them cat. Judging by scratches all over his body, they didn't get along well. He clearly cuddled with them a lot, because there was also hair on his shirt.  
"Your going to get nowhere with me, that much is obvious. So let's see what you're all about. Do your pets really make up for human companionship that well?  
Doctor Erics started to cry. Sherlock still didn't care.

As Sherlock and mummy drove home, he stared at the orange bottle of pills in his hand. The sad Doctor Erics told him and Mummy that they would make him normal. Almost all of the children at Sherlocks middle school were ordinary. Sherlock hated almost all of them. He wondered what would happen to him. Mycroft would be sad, but he would go along with it. Father would be happier than a million pounds. But Sherlock couldn't tell what Mummy was thinking. She just seemed relieved.


	2. The First Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Sherlock Characters so don't sue me**

Sherlock wasn't sure what would happen at school. He had never been ordinary before. His pre-school teachers had discouraged him from teaching himself to read, but he did it anyway because he was bored. He had no friends by seventh grade. All he did on Saturdays was bother Mycroft and experiment with hairs and fingernails of his classmates. Or class-enemies.  
He had taken the pills that morning and Mummy told him that they would start to work by the time first period started. As Sherlock walked through the halls, he started to feel something strange. He saw people put things in their backpack, but he didn't know why. He just couldn't figure it out. He didn't notice Anderson and Donovan walk into an empty classroom to make out, and he didn't even notice the boy in front of him walking forward.  
CRASH! Both Sherlock and the boy fell to the ground. All of the boy's books were knocked to the ground. Sherlock didn't deduce by his inscribed and scratched phone that he had a drunk sibling that dumped a girlfriend, or that his father was in the army, or that he had a psycho-semitic limp. All he could deduce was that the boy was stunning.  
"What are you staring at?" said the boy.  
"What? Oh, nothing, sorry. Just blanked out for a second."  
"Oh, alright then. I'm John Watson."  
"Sherlock Holmes."  
Even though Sherlock was now ordinary, he could tell that there was something about this John Watson. He seemed extremely at ease, yet insecure at the same time. Sherlock thought that he might want to spend time with someone, even if he didn't know why. Sherlock had an idea.  
"What class do you have last period?"  
"I'm going to be in Vice Principal Lestrade's office. Shadowing with a kid named Anderson."  
Normally Sherlock would have said some sly comment about the pompous teachers pet, but all he was thinking about was John.  
"Wonderful. You can anywhere quickly from there. Listen, how about you meet me at room 221B after school today?  
"Um, sure, I guess. Is there something that you need there?"  
"Oh, just to check on usual experiments."

As John walked away to his class, Sherlock thought about how they could get along. Maybe being ordinary isn't such a bad thing after all.


End file.
